The main research goal under this fellowship is to demonstrate the applicability of specific enzyme inhibitors as tools for studying enzymes at the level of intact cells. During the period of award I hope to enhance my understanding of phosphate metabolism in microorganisms and to master the methods of molecular cloning and gene complementation.